


PEN15

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun Being An Asshole, Coming of Age, First Day of School, Growing Up, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kang Taehyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yeonjun and Taehyun are siblings, immature, they are all middle school students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Kai and Taehyun are starting middle school and find themselves in the middle of all sorts of growing pains.Based on the Hulu series
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	PEN15

"Oh my god, Ning Ning!" Taehyun exclaimed into the phone. "Seventh grade!"

"I know!" Kai giggled into the phone as he lay on his stomach on his bed. "It's gonna be amazing!"

"Who do you think will be in homeroom with us?" Taehyun inquired. "Like Beomgyu?"

Kai snorted. "Oh my god, he wishes. He wants you _so_ bad, it's crazy."

Taehyun groaned in disgust. "Ew, Ning Ning! Never in a trillion years, that's disgusting. Hell no."

"No, I know." Kai agreed. "Do you think Eunju is still dating Youngnam?"

"Absolutely not." Taehyun answered. "I heard that they broke up because Youngnam gave a hand job to both Sooyoung and Woojin this summer."

Kai's eyes widened. "What?"

Taehyun hummed. "Such a slut. Ooh, I also heard that Chihye got her first heat her last night at camp."

"That's so effed up!" Kai exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Taehyun shrugged even though he knew his best friend couldn't see him. "It, like, happened in the middle of her sleep."

"It's so unfair that that happens to people that early." Kai complained. "I wish that was me."

Taehyun sighed. "Ning Ning?" Kai made a small noise of acknowledgment. "I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Swear on your life."

"I swear."

"Do I look exactly the same as last year?" Kai immediately began rejecting that idea. "I'm serious, tell me the truth, I won't be mad."

Kai scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I promise you look totally different." He then changed the subject. "So, I feel like we should make a pact this year."

"Duh!" Taehyun agreed. "Let's, like, do everything together."

"Yeah, like, all of our firsts together." Kai kicked his feet in excitement. "Like our first kiss."

"Obviously."

"No doubt."

Taehyun then squealed "Oh my god, seventh grade is going to be amazing!"

Kai nodded. "It's gonna be really, really good."

"This is gonna be the best year of our lives." Taehyun's eyes widened as he heard the familiar sound that signified that someone had picked up the other line and was trying to dial a number. "YEONJUN GET OFF THE PHONE!" He yelled at his older brother but went ignored. "YEONJUN!"

Taehyun found himself struggling to sleep due to the excitement and anxiety of the first day of school. So, he dragged himself out of bed and went to sit in his closet, turning on the light and looking at his hair in the mirror on the door. Next to him lay one of his favorite magazines, featuring a popular omega idol with a haircut that he had coveted since the first time he saw it. In his sleep deprived state, he rummaged through his collage making tools and found a pair of scissors, opting to give himself the haircut featured on the magazine.

"What's up?" He rehearsed in front of the mirror as he snipped away at his hair. "Yeah, I guess I did change a lot over the summer. I broke up with that alpha I met at camp. I'm just, like, single now so…line up."

Taehyun's mother stared in horror at the choppy, uneven haircut his omega son now sported. "Do you like it?" Taehyun asked, obviously proud of his work. "I changed it last night."

"No, it's stupid." His mother stated bluntly.

"No, it's not!" Taehyun pouted.

"Don't worry." His mother continued, going to search for a pair of scissors and a bowl. "I'll fix it."

Taehyun shook his head as his mother forced him into a chair. "Eomma, I'm not six anymore! Eomma!" He sighed dejectedly as he realized no amount of fighting or arguing would stop her. "Please, just, not too short."

A sharp laugh sounded out from the doorway. "What the heck did you do?" Yeonjun snickered as he watched his mother cut his brother's hair in glee.

"Shut up, Yeonjun!" Taehyun cried as his mother cut away at his hair, leaving him with an awkward bowl cut that wouldn’t flatter anybody.

Taehyun pouted as he waited outside for Kai and his mom to arrive. When they finally did, he hurriedly climbed in the car without a word to his mother. "Hi, Taehyun!" His best friend's mother greeted him. "You ready for your first day in a new school, sweetie?"

"First year, Eomma." Kai corrected as Taehyun nodded, climbing into the very back with his best friend. "Oh my god!" He then exclaimed, reaching out to touch Taehyun's hair. "How could you not tell me?"

"I hate it!" Taehyun pouted further.

"But it looks so good!" Kai assured him.

"Do you swear?" Kai nodded. "Swear on my life?"

Kai nodded again. "Swear on your freaking life."

The two omegas then began to squeal and gush over how excited they were for their first day of middle school as Yeonjun climbed into the car. "Move your bag, dummy."

"Don't call me that!" Taehyun whined, glaring at his older brother.

"Taehyun, just move your bag." Kai said, grabbing his backpack from the seat Yeonjun wanted and handing it to his best friend.

Taehyun rolled his eyes before moving to buckle his seatbelt. "Are we picking up Beomgyu next?" Kai nodded in confirmation as his mother began to drive off.

They pulled to a stop in front of Beomgyu's house where the young alpha was already waiting. "Good morning, Mrs. Huening." He greeted politely as he climbed in before turning to say hi to the two omegas, eyes widening at the sight of Taehyun's hair. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?"

"Ning Ning, you said it looked good!" Taehyun whined, pouting at his best friend.

"It does look good!" Kai assured him. "I don’t know why-"

Beomgyu cut him off with a laugh. "It looks like shit, Taehyun."

Taehyun weakly glared at him. "Suck my knot, Beomgyu."

"Suck _this_ knot." The two omegas groaned in disgust as he turned back around.

Kai then decided to lean up to try to talk to Taehyun's brother that he totally did not have a crush on. "Hi, Yeonjun." The alpha ignored him. "Happy eighth grade." He tried again, but still received no response.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm


End file.
